


Candles

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Candles, Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for the prompt, Candles.





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Candles** – due 5th Dec/revealed 6th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: "Candles" is a great prompt because it can go so many directions – I put it on this date because it's still during Hanukkah, so there are *those* candles, or you could go with Advent candles, candles as part of Christmas decorations, candles being used because the power has gone off, candles for a romantic (December) dinner… Be creative. :-)
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *05* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 6th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/candles1_zpsgrn7egia.png.html)


End file.
